Love at First Sight
by Henderschmidt11
Summary: Based off of an IRL event. What happens when a random guy and girl meet for the first time? Apparently this! Ray and Bajan hit it off quickly, after meeting each other around Ray's neighborhood. With this unexpected event, Ray doesn't know what just might be coming her way… In a way co-written with RayDoesMinecraft. You'll have to see inside!


**A/N: So, guys, I'm back with…this. I'd like to share a little back story. This actually happened on Twitter one fateful Friday night, it was very entertaining (don't hurt me Ray!), and I couldn't resist writing this out on IRL platforms. And keep in mind though, this is not the real BajanCanadian, but someone imitating him...we'll just call him Bajan anyway. For da Lolz!**

**PS. The events are based off of their actual tweets with some small twists, like the fact that they haven't met IRL before.**

**~ * ~ Love at First Sight ~ * ~**

**Ray's POV**

"So, what are you going to do?" My friend Emma asks, over the phone line. I subconsciously roll my eyes, hearing the smirk in her voice, "You did tell me that there is going to be a _big _dance tonight."

"Emma, stop rubbing it in," I groan in response, "I'm just going to worry about school projects for later and skip out."

"Or you could just sit somewhere around a table at the party and have some…punch or something?"

"_Or _I can record some Minecraft instead?" I say with a hopeful tone. I was this close to crossing my fingers tightly, hoping she'd say 'yes'.

"Do you really not want to go _that _badly?" Emma questions, making me huff to myself.

"There's no reason to go if I don't have a date right?" I ask back, shrugging my shoulders.

"Doesn't mean you can't get one last minute."

"Pfft, like _that's _going to hap-ow!" I started to fall back, closing my eyes, bracing myself for the pain. But nothing came. I shot my eyes open to see that someone had caught me by my left arm, he looked about my age, and there was a younger boy beside him.

"Watch where you're going, little man," he tells the younger boy, as he pulls me back to my feet now balanced.

"I told you not to call me that!" the child furies back, "I'll telling mom on you!"

"Ok," he just chuckles, as what seemed like his little brother ran off across the street, two houses down from…mine, "Excuse my little brother, he can get pretty wild sometimes. I am really sorry about that." We both then just stopped, staring at each other, "You're really pretty…I think I want to marry you."

"Seriously?" Ray raises an eye brow, giving him side smile.

"Yeah…it does," Bajan thinks for a second, nodding as he replies, "I think…I'm in love with you right now," he sighs in pleasure, as he continues to looking into my eyes.

"Aw, that's so sweet," I coo, as my cheeks starting to heat up, "So…when's our first date? I'd love to get to know you better."

"Well, there is this…prom dance at my school tonight," Bajan nervously starts, "And I'd like to ask if you'd be my date?"

"Of course!" my biggest smile breaks out, folding my hands together.

"I'll come by your place about an hour before the dance?"

"Sure," I sweetly smile, as we both split our separate ways.

**~ * ~ Time Skip ~ * ~ **

**~~~At the Prom…~~~**

"Hey Ray, do you think this is too casual?" Bajan asks, looking down at his outfit.

"Dood, it's _awesome_," I reply, making him laugh, "It shows off your handsomeness." I finish, winking at him. To the dance, he wore black pants and sneaker; a fitting, plain gray garment (showing off his abs ;) ). And over it was a crimson, open-button shirt along with his dog tag necklace.

"Thanks," Bajan replies, looking back at me, "I am very handsome." He playfully says, flicking the collar of his shirt.

"And that you are," I chuckle back, "Do you like my dress?" I now ask doing the same thing Bajan did. I had on a strapless, aquamarine dress that went down a bit past my knees. And a sown-on ribbon of a lighter shade around my waist, showing off my figure.

"Of course!" he marvels, getting a good look over, "And I love what you did to your hair." He compliments, as I giggle. I did nothing fancy with it, but fluff up my light brunette, short bangs in front almost covering my right eye.

"Thanks, Bajan."

"No problem," he shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Wanna dance?" I flutter my eyelashes a few times, holding my hand out to him.

"Sure," Bajan shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly. A few minutes of comfortable silence went by as the music played. 'We _so _own the dance floor' I thought scoffing mentally. A slow song soon came on and the lights dimmed and we slowly but surely got our slow dancing right.

"This is the best thing we ever did," Bajan dreamily says, as we sway back and forth in sync, circling in place in the process.

"I agree..." I say just as slowly as he did. And suddenly, he asks…

"So…" he starts, his eyes darting to his bottom right before looking back at me, "do you…want a little baby?" I continued dancing…_speechless. _'Did he really just ask that?'

"Um…I…have to ask my parents first…" I trailed off, not knowing if I should continue my thought.

"Sure thing," he replies, "I'll wait."

"Yeah, let's just enjoy the rest of the evening before we make any _big _decisions, okay?" I ask and he nods, giving me an agreeing one.

"Say, there is a little spot outside near the school here," he says, I assume, trying to take our minds off of the sudden question, "It's a tucked away hill view that I go to when I need some alone time. Mind if we may relax there?"

"Okay," I smile back, hooking my arm around his right one, and we left the building. It wasn't much of a far walk, I'll say that much. But the view was just…unbelievable. We continued to watch the sunset on the top of the hill, admiring its beauty. This was nice for a change instead of being alone at home. I sigh just as the sun hid behind the horizon, and looking to my left, I see Bajan sleeping upright his arms behind him supporting himself.

**Third Person's POV**

Ray then seized the opportunity and briefly hugged Bajan around his waist, laying her head on Bajan's lap afterwards. Feeling this, Bajan opens his eyes only slightly and kisses Ray on the cheek. Ray softly smiles, blushing, and she fell into a deep slumber. Bajan chuckles to himself, as he gets up and carries Ray back to his house.

**~ * ~ Time Skip ~ * ~**

**~~~Da Next Morning…~~~**

**Ray's POV**

I stretch my arms and legs out as I slowly wake up to find myself I'm in a bed…in an unfamiliar room? My alert senses quickly kicked in while getting out of the bed.

"Morning, Ray," Bajan's head peeked through the barely open door, "What a beautiful day isn't it?" he asks, nudging his head at the window in the far back of the room.

"Yes, it is," I give him a small smile, looking out the window briefly with him, "Um…where am I?"

"Oh, sorry, this is my family's guest room. I told them about last night and they didn't mind you sleeping over here for the night," Bajan nods his head, leaning against the front of the bed's frame.

"Oh, okay," I nod in a rhythmic way, "Maybe…we could go on a walk together on this great day?" I suggest, raising an eye brow.

"Sure," Bajan dreamily smiles, intertwining my hand with his, as we walk down stairs and out the door. We strolled past about three blocks within our neighborhood in sweet, comfortable silence, each of us adjusting our hand positions once in a while.

"Um, Bajan," I chuckle, looking down at my stomach, "I'm getting hungry. We should go out and eat."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Bajan replies, "Does Pizza Hut sound good to you?"

"Of course!"

**~ * ~ Time Skip ~ * ~**

**~~~At PeteZahHutt ;) …~~~**

"Here we are!" I dramatically says, gesturing to the eatery with open arms, "So, what do you want to order?" I take a deep breath and sigh, pondering on what I should get. But not too long, unlike some girls…

"How about…a pepperoni pizza and a salad on the side? Sounds good to you?"

"Yeah."

"Hello, may I take your order?" a waitress asks, surprising me a bit. Probably because we weren't paying attention to the cashier line and it…moved rather quickly. Once Bajan gave her our order, Bajan let me pick where we would sit, and we settled ourselves accordingly. After what seemed _hours _on end of talking, our food finally reaches our table!

"Alright, let's eat," Bajan rubs his hands together, as we opened the pizza box together, steaming escaping into the slightly chilled air, "You may not notice, but this is actually my favorite pizza combo meal." He tells me whispering the last part, leaning into the table a bit.

"Guess what?" I playfully whisper back, "It's mine too."

"You are the best girl I have ever been with," he laughs before taking another bite of his pizza.

"Aw," I sighs, tilting my head in a puppy-cute way, "You know, we should have an official wedding."

"Sure," Bajan replies in a mouthful, but swallows before continuing, "We can get an official wedding."

"And we can have your buddies from Team Crafted be best men!" I gasp.

"Yeah, I like that," Bajan nods.

"And Emma can be my bridesmaid," I add, subconsciously putting my pointer finger up, as if I got an idea, "Ah, this is so perfect…"

"I love you, Ray."

"I love you too, Bajan…"

And we leaned in towards the table, melting into a soft kiss.


End file.
